


The Meme Team™

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, the lions are like those giant $10 target teddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BitchyBi: Pidge name one other time i have annoyed yo u!!Ready2Fite: Lance,you literally called me at 2am to ask if PIDGEons have feelings then hung up.BitchyBi: that doesn't count i was on lethal amounts of cough syrup at the time and were leaving my messages on read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ready2Fite = Pidge my bby  
> BitchyBi = Lance obvs  
> Memeballs = Hunk (lance forced him to make that his screen name with the promise of free cookies)  
> (He lied!)  
> Gaylien™ = Keith my child  
> 2Pure = Allura  
> Dad(dy??) = Space Dad™

**Groupchat:** Lance needs to be kicked off of "The Island™"

* * *

_Ready2Fite_ **:** Okay seriously guys we need to get lance out of our team.

 _BitchyBi_ **:** WhaT tHe HeLL

 _BitchyBi_ **:** I thought you were my friend

 _Memeballs_ **:** What team pidge??

 _Ready2Fite_ **:** Y'know ....... The Meme Team™

 _Gaylien™ **:**_ I heard lance was getting kicked out so i came as fast as i could

 _BitchyBi_ **:** I came out to have a good time and i'm honestly feeling so attacked right know.

 _Memeballs_ **:** I'm sorry lance you know i love you

 _Gaylien™ **:** _ I still hate him and vote we kick him out **  
**

_Ready2Fite_ **:** me2

 _BitchyBi_ : Thank you Hunk! at least some one here loves me

 _BitchyBi_ **:** Its nice to finally have my fake friends #exposed

Dad(dy??):how about we all stop trying to kick lance out of the team and focus on something more important

Dad(dy??): Like what Lance did to piss Pidge off today

BitchyBi: Shiro i thought you were above this

Gaylien™:I didnt

2Pure:Same here

2Pure:Shiro loves idle gossip

2Pure:why do you think he gets on so well with mothers and other middle aged women

Ready2Fite: Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up cuz im about to learn you a thing

Dad(dy??):Language

Gaylien™:Shiro i heard you swear like 34 times in the last hour

Dad(dy??):...

Ready2Fite:Okay so this morning i walk in to my office to find my COMPUTER literally on fire and lance freaking out nearby and so i ran out got a fire extinguisher and all that and after it was out i decided to give lance a chance to save his soul before i whooped him so i asked him to explain and do you know what he said!

Memeballs:Was it a spider??!

Ready2Fite: no it was much worse

Ready2Fite:Lance tell them.

BitchyBi:...

BitchyBi:I thought it was keiths office and i wanted to cover it in candles to irritate him.

BitchyBi:The candle kind of like exploded and set Pidges computer on fire and now im in a ventalation shaft

Gaylien™:what the actual fuck lance

Dad(dy??):Why are you in a ventilation shaft??

Memeballs:i was about to ask the same thing!!!

2Pure:Pidge what did you do??!

Ready2Fite:i shoved him in there and welded all the vents shut except for one

BitchyBi:which she is standing outside of with a bat 3 knives and a flamethrower

Gaylien™:Go pidge!!

2Pure:Pidge let him out right now!!

Dad(dy??):Pidge let him out right now

Ready2Fite: **read 2:34pm**

2Pure:Pidge

BitchyBi:Shiro pls save me

Dad(dy??):i kinda have to just in case pidge burns down the entire company building with their flamethrower

* * *

Dad(dy??)>>Ready2Fite

Dad(dy??):pidge if you dont let lance out you wont get your phone charger back

Ready2Fite:pls dont take my charger i have a wife!!

Dad(dy??):Pidge!

Ready2Fite:Fine... Sorry dad

Dad(dy??):also do you think i could borrow that flamethrower

* * *

**Groupchat:** _Lance needs to be kicked off of "The Island™"_

BitchyBi:Guess who got freed

Gaylien _™_ :oh great can someone put him back

BitchyBi:oh baby i aint never going back there

 _Memeballs_ :[All i can imagine Keith saying to pidge rn](https://imgflip.com/gif/lsski)

Ready2Fite:I can confirm this is whats happening

Gaylien _™_ :dont call me out like this

Gaylien _™_ : im leaving

Dad(dy??): :/ and i just got here

Memeballs: i should go too Sendak has been paging me for the last 20 minutes

Ready2Fite:what a sen **dick** _™_

_Memeballs:Lol_

_Ready2Fite:ive gtg buy a new computer anyways_

_Ready2Fite:Lance youre coming with,bring enough money for my new computer_

_BitchyBi:As if you could force me to buy you a new fancy ass computer_

_Dad(dy??):Youve got to lance otherwise pidge may kill you then bring you back to life and drag your angst ridden ass to court_

_Dad(dy??):im gonna send allura 2 supervise_

_BitchyBi:  :/_

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to include the klance somehow????

**Author's Note:**

> wow this sucks.  
> Coran will come later I just forgot how I could characterize him in the story.  
> :/  
> btw they all work in the same building pidge and Keith on the second floor  
> Shiro Allura and Coran on the 5th  
> lance and hunk on the 3rd  
> and sendick on the 4th  
> Edit:  
> So someone has commented on this and told me that this is v v v similar to someone else's fic which i have read since the comment was made and I would like to say that I did no intentionally copy it and will try to distance this fic from theirs as much as I can from now on  
> Edit:the other fic is called legendary meme defenders by kitsune300 and you should check it out as it is 97 X better than mine


End file.
